bitbbhfandomcom-20200215-history
It's a Mystery to Me (Transcript)
Transcript taken from "It's a Mystery to Me", Season 2, episode 16, 56th episode overall. Transcript Welcome to the Big Blue House, What's That Smell? / Mystery Tune Welcome to the Blue House Hello from the small Mouse Things to do fun for you Howdy from the big Bear Want some fun Here's where just for you all is new In the House of Blue Lots of room at our House Catch the Moon at our House Kitchen's here Bathroom's there Attic's Full of stuff here Pillow's Full of fluff here Whoop-dee-doo Just for you In the House of Blue Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Door is open Come on in Now you're here So Let's (babbles) Begin Bear talks about mysteries with Ojo and Tutter, It's a Mystery to Me (song) and What Do You Think? {The word "Mystery" appears below after the question mark forms.} Pip and Pop's Hole Pip and Pop: It's a Mystery. Cool. Pop: Oh, well. That's okay. Pip: We'll just have to get some new sticks. Shadow Segment Bear: Pip and Pop sure had a lot of questions. Do you ever think about things like that? (hears a girly laugh) Did you hear that? (hearing another laugh, stands up) You know, that sounds like Shadow. (looks around) Maybe if we sing a song together and look real hard, she'll appear. {starts singing in the key of F} Oh! Where-oh-where oh where is Shadow? Where-oh-where oh where is Shadow? {spots a hollow oak} Where-oh-where oh where is Shadow? Where could Shadow be? {stops singing, places hand on rock} Hmm. Shadow? {Shadow appears on a Rock and laughs.} Shadow: Hey, you furry old Bear, I'm right here. Bear: Oh, Hello, Shadow. So good to see you. So, tell me, Shadow, did you happened to have a story for us today? Shadow: Why, certainly, Bear. Let me see. Ah, here's one that will set your mind to wandering. Just watch. {glitter shines} Shadow-''Little Bo Peep has lost her sheep'' Little Bo Peep-I lost my sheep! Sheep-Baa! Shadow-(narrating) And can't tell where to find them Little Bo Peep-I can't find them! Sheep-Baa! We're over here! Little Bo Peep-Hello, Lost Sheep Headlines? I lost my sheep! Owner of the Lost Sheep Headlines-Leave them alone and they'll come home wagging their tails behind them. Shadow-''Little Bo Peep fell fast asleep'' *Little Bo Peep yawns and sleeps* And dreamed she heard them bleating Sheep in Thinking Cloud-Baa! Baa! Shadow-''But when she awoke, it's all a joke but they were still bleating'' Little Bo Peep-I dreamed I hear bleating. Sheep-Baa! Shadow-''Then she took up her little crook'' Crook-Hiya! Shadow-*clears throat, tries again* Then she took up her little crook Crook-Oh…THAT crook, sorry. Shadow-''And thought she would find them'' Little Bo Peep-I will find them! Shadow-''What was a joy to see them there wagging their tails behind them'' Little Bo Peep-I won't make that mistake again. Next time I'll know just where to find them. *scene cuts to a disco* Sheep-Ba Ba Ba Ba Ba Ba Ba! Little Bo Peep-Yeah! Oh yeah! {glitter shines} Bear: Wow. What was a great story, Shadow. Shadow: Well, I'm off. Laundromat Outside the Window Treelo Lost Her Feathers The Woodpecker Luna tells Bear about the mystery / The Goodbye Song (Night falls in) Bear: (laughs) Wow, some day, huh? Why don't we go up and tell Luna all about it? Come on. Ah, there she is. Hello, Luna. Bear: Ah, that makes me feel good, Luna. By the way, Good Luck on solving all the mysteries in your life. Category:Season 2 Transcripts Category:Transcripts